


Silhouette

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time went by, her hope started dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written on a word prompt for my Seras RP partner.

She sometimes glanced at her reflection in the window and, in the dim light of the morning,could swear she saw him standing behind her like he had in countless occasions. At the meetings with the now much diminished Knights of the Round Table, she had lost her train of thought a couple of times when she had believed to see his silhouette begin to take form through the wall.

Since time passed and her illusions never materialized into the man clad in red leather, she stopped paying attention to those mirages and managed to subdue her heartbeat when she thought she had seen or heard something. She had, after all, no time to waste on ghosts.

All the while, it was Seras that saw her human master’s silhouette through the window in her night rounds as the decades went by and she wished, prayed, that her own intuition was enough to keep Integra’s hope alive.


End file.
